Solar power offers a number of advantages for power generation. For example, solar power offers the promise of clean, renewable energy. In addition, solar power may be generated wherever solar radiation is available. Thus, solar power may facilitate a decentralized energy system by enabling electricity to be generated anywhere, including at or near the point of consumption. Moreover, solar power may be generated without the use of hydrocarbons, thereby reducing our dependence on fossil fuels.
To date, however, developments in solar power generation have failed to address certain needs of the end user, and do not take full advantage of solar energy's beneficial characteristics. In particular, existing solar installations are generally permanent, while many possible uses of solar energy require temporary installations. As an example, in the agricultural sector, a farmer may want to harvest solar power during a certain period of time over which a field would otherwise go unused. Similarly, in disaster relief scenarios in which other sources of power are unavailable, first responders or other relief personnel may want to harvest solar power temporarily to charge or power communication devices, lighting, tools, and machinery used in providing an effective response to the disaster. It is often unfeasible to use permanent installations in such scenarios due to the lengthy and costly installation process associated with such installations.
In addition, many of the current solar technologies are sensitive to harsh operating environments. The critical functional surfaces on solar power generators (e.g., mirrors, lenses, glass coverings, solar panels, and/or cells) are often exposed to chemicals, dust, or other debris, for example, and may become damaged or coated by dust or other debris, thus reducing overall effectiveness. Moreover, existing installations are often very complex, typically requiring a large amount time to install by trained experts. What is needed is a portable or semi-portable solar power generation device, capable of rapid, scaled deployment by an end user of the power or an independent power generator.